Vengeance à double tranchant
by Menea
Summary: Elle ne vivait que pour la vengeance mais que choisira-t-elle entre l'amour et la vengeance ? [Réécriture]


Bonsoir ou bonjour (tout dépend l'heure ou vous lisez ceci).

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'avais supprimé la fiction _Vengeance à double tranchant _pour mieux la réécrire. Les chapitres seront plus long, j'ai ajouté de nouvelle chose et je suis heureuse de vous présenter _Vengeance à double tranchant 2.0_

Pour ceux qu'ils la découvrent :

Dsclaimer : Aucun ne m'appartient.

Raiting : T et je ne pense pas changer.

Note n°1 : J'ai rassemblé deux chapitres pour écrire celui-ci.

**À part ça, bonne lecture ^^**

Un soir de pleine lune, une brune portant des lunettes de soleil s'avança avec une valise et entra dans un hôtel luxueux. Elle était grande, sa démarche dégageait une telle élégance et sensualité. Elle marcha jusqu'à la réception pour récupérer la clé de sa chambre.

« Bonjour madame en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

La dite madame retira ses lunettes qui dévoilait des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan et lui donna un pass que seuls les « invités prestigieux » avaient.

« Oh, vous êtes une invitée ! » déclara la réceptionniste, abasourdie puis se retourna à la recherche de la clé de sa chambre. « Voici la clé de votre chambre. Dernier étage porte 512.

- Merci. » dit-elle en prenant la clé avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

**XXX**

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle posa sa valise sur son lit à trois places. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que dans le bâtiment d'en face, au dernier étage, une fête battait son plein. C'était une fête organisé pour l'anniversaire du ministre des affaires étrangères, Hanzô Kusari* . Selon son informateur, c'était un vrai pourri qui vendait des informations top secret à d'autres pays et il fallait à tout prix s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, pensive, son portable sonna.

« Allô ?

__- Kurama, la cible doit être éliminée à tout prix, il ne faut laisser aucune preuve que son assassinat viens de nous. Compris ? ___» ordonna une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement._

« Je le sais, comme d'habitude quoi. » Dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

__- Ne prends pas cette mission à la légère ! Sur ce, bonne chance___. »_

Puis elle lui coupa au nez. Elle soupira, il n'était que vingts-trois heures quarante et il devait trouver la mort à minuit. Elle décida d'aller se préparer, elle devait monter sur le toit sans que personne ne l'aperçoit. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs en direction du toit discrètement, elle savait qu'__il__avait mit les caméras hors services durant ce laps de temps. Arrivée au toit, elle ouvrit son sac et sorti son arme. Son beau sniper, puissant et efficace à la fois.. Tout ce qu'elle adorait.

Elle le monta et regarda ensuite l'heure sur sa montre. Il était vingts-trois heures cinquante huit. Elle alluma sa micro-oreillette.

_« ___Tu me reçoit ?__

- Cinq sur cinq, j'ai la cible en visuel. Tu as intérêt à m'offrir un gros bol de ramen ! Je viens de rentrer au Japon et j'ai même pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi que l'autre rouquine m'appelle et-

__- Ah galèèèère, on verra ça plus tard. Concentre-toi.___ »_

Elle se pencha sur son arme, prête à l'utilisé. Elle les vit faire le décompte. Elle compta en même temps que eux.

« 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1. »

Puis elle tira. Elle vit sa cible s'effondrer au sol et les invités paniqués. Elle les regardait avec détachement, elle les trouvait ridicule. Tout le monde allait mourir un jour, pour lui c'était son heure. Elle rangea tranquillement son arme dans sa valise et regagnât sa suite comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit garçon de huit ans aux yeux et cheveux ébènes courait sous la neige. Il était essoufflé mais affichait un magnifique sourire, il respirait la joie de vivre.<em>

_« Tu me rattrapa jamais ! » s'écria une petite fille au loin._

_Il était heureux de jouer avec elle. Il continua à lui courir après, il la cherchait à travers ce jardin couvert de neige. Il aperçu sa chevelure blonde au loin, cachée derrière un arbre. Il s'approcha à pas de loup vers elle, en espérant la faire peur._

_« BOUH ! » cria le petit garçon. Elle sursauta et lâchant un petit cri._

_« Tu m'as même pas fait peur ! » bouda la petite fille en gonflant ses joues._

_« Si ! La preuve tu as hurlé ! _

_- Je n'ai pas hurlé ! » dit-elle en tirant la langue._

_« C'est à ton tour de me chercher._

_- D'accord, mais tu vas perdre » dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Le petit brun s'apprêtait à courir quand elle lui attrapa le bras, il se retourna, curieux._

_« Dis Sasuke.._

_- Hum ?_

_- Promet moi qu'on restera toujours ensemble ?_

_- Je te le promet ! »_

_Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant, les joues rougies. Il sourit, il aimait la voir heureuse, c'était son seul souhait._

_« Attrape moi si tu peux. » s'écria-t-elle avant de courir à travers la neige, au loin. Il ne la voyait plus, Tout devenait noir autour de lui._

_« DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIING »_

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se réveilla en sursaut, il repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire, il faisait ce rêve chaque nuit, ça le hantait. Son téléphone continua de sonner de plus belle sur sa table de nuit. Il le prit et soupira en voyant le nom affiché dessus.

« Uchiwa Sasuke à l'appareil. »

_- Désolé de vous réveiller si tôt mais on a besoin de vous tout de suite, je vous envoi les coordonnées par message._

- D'accord à tout à l'heure. » dit-il d'une voix lasse avant de raccrocher puis de se lever de son lit.

Après s'être lavé et habillé, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était brun aux yeux ébènes et à la peau pâle. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti, ce qui lui valut beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminines. Il prit ses clés de voiture et se dirigea vers la scène de crime.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'hôtel, plusieurs journalistes étaient présents. Il réussit tant bien que mal à rentré et à trouver la scène du crime. Il vit que ses collègues étaient déjà arrivé.

« Ah, être obligé de se réveiller à six heures du mat' après une soirée arrosée.. » se plaignit Sakura Haruno, la légiste, en se massant le cou.

« Des informations sur la victime?

- Oh Sasuke-kun, tu m'as fait peur ! » dit-elle avec une main sur le cœur avant de poursuivre. « La victime s'appelle Hanzô Kusari, c'est le ministre des affaires étrangères. Il est mort à minuit le jour de ses quarante huit ans d'une balle au sommet du crâne.

- Des indices ?

- Pas encore. »

Sasuke regarda les alentours. Il voyait des bouteilles de champagnes, des verres, un buffet un peu plus loin.. Bref, rien d'intéressant. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, il regarda la vitre et vit qu'elle était un peu brisé. Il en conclu que l'assassin avait tiré d'en face. Le bâtiment d'en face était éloigné de à peu près d'une centaines de mètres. Seuls les professionnelles peuvent tirer à cette distance d'une telle précision.

« Quel est le bâtiment d'en face ?

- C'est l'hôtel No Sabaku, pourquoi ?

- Dis à Kiba de me rejoindre sur le toit d'en face, l'assassin a tiré de là-bas. »

Avant qu'elle eût le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que Sasuke était parti. Il savait que le tireur avait tiré du toit.

Pendant qu'il traversa la route en direction de l'hôtel No Sabaku, quelqu'un l'observa par la fenêtre de l'hôtel en souriant.

« Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.. Pourquoi avoir cet air si sérieux ? » susurra-t-elle avant de tourner le dos à la fenêtre.

**XXX**

Arrivé sur le toit, il enfila ses gants en latex noir avant d'aller à la recherche d'indices. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva une douille qui était à quelques centimètres du bord.

« Alors tu as trouvé des indices ?

- Non à part cette douille, il y a une inscription indéchiffrable dessus, envois ça au labo. » dit-il en lui donnant la douille. « Des témoins ? »

- Non aucun. » soupira l'homme canin « La plupart des invités étaient ivres donc..

- Je vois.. Appelle moi si il y a du nouveau.

- Ok ! »

Il quitta le toit et descendit un étage plus bas pour regagner l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il l'attendait, il vit une jeune femme brune sortir de sa suite, une valise à la main.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour »

Il l'examina discrètement, elle était habillée tout en noir, avait les cheveux de la même couleur que sa tenue. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Il la trouvait vraiment intrigante.

« Vous allez continuer longtemps à me regarder comme ça ?» demanda la jeune femme, amusée.

Il haussa un sourcil, elle était observatrice. Le gong de l'ascenseur retentit, ils entrèrent tout les deux dedans pour descendre au rez-de-chaussez.

« Je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur et sous un temps pareil..

- J'ai quelques problèmes de vue, je ne supporte pas la luminosité. » lui avoua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre. « Je me demandais, pourquoi la police est dans l'hôtel d'en face ? » dit-elle en faisant la conversation.

« Un homme est mort. » révéla-t-il, sans émotion.

« Ah.. Je vois. »

« Vous n'auriez rien vu, par hasard ? J'ai remarqué que votre suite était positionné face à l'hôtel d'en face.

- Non, désolé. »

L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussez et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« J'espère que vous retrouverez l'assassin, passez une bonne journée. » déclara-t-elle, avant de quitter l'ascenseur en direction de la sortie. Il trouvait cette femme vraiment bizarre puis sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur.

À sa sortie de l'hôtel, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture garée deux allées plus loin. Elle monta dedans et sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche.

« Allô ? » répondit-elle en démarrant sa ranger rover* pour pouvoir rentré chez elle.

La personne de l'autre côté du combiné coupa. Elle savait qui c'était et elle grimaça, elle détestait se faire raccrocher au nez de cette manière. Après avoir rouler quelques kilomètres, elle vit sa résidence un peu plus loin.

« Pas trop tôt » se disait-elle.

Le calme régnait dans sa résidence, c'est pour ça qu'elle adorait cette endroit. C'était éloigné du centre la ville de Tokyo et en plus, il n'y avait pratiquement que des personnes âgés qui vivaient ici, ils ne s'inquiétaient que de leur sort et n'étaient pas curieux donc, c'était parfait pour elle.

Elle se gara dans son box puis monta chez elle. Son appartement était au quatrième étage, qui était le dernier étage.

La première chose qu'elle fit arrivé chez elle c'était d'aller se doucher. L'eau parcouru tout son corps et fit partir la teinture, le maquillage qu'elle portait auparavant. Après avoir fini sa douche, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Les gouttes d'eau venant de ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur sa peau halée. Ses yeux bleus océans et trois cicatrices identiques du côté de chaque joue étaient un peu caché par ces cheveux. Elle avait des formes généreuse, elle avait tout pour plaire.

Après s'être habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et jogging, elle alla consulter son ordinateur. Elle vit qu'elle était invitée par Gaara sur une conversation vidéo. Elle accepta l'invitation.

« Hey, ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

_- Ça va et toi ?_

- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Si tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas pour faire la conversation alors, qu'est-ce-qui-se passe ?

_- L'akastuki est de retour._

- Hein ?! »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, elle pensait que l'Akatsuki s'était du passé depuis la mort de leur chef, Yahiko Mizura et de l'ancien président, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_« Il y a une rumeur qui circule, comme quoi il y aurait un nouveau chef, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais reste sur tes gardes. Vu pour qui tu travailles.. Méfie-toi !_

- Oh tu sais, mon travail n'est pas _SI_ terrible que ça. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être l'héritier des hôtels No Sabaku. D'ailleurs je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laisser t'emprunter une de tes suites, elle était magnifique, vu sur-

_- Soit sérieuse pour une fois ! Tu sais très bien que l'organisation pour laquelle tu travailles n'est pas fiable._

Elle soupira et mit sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, regardant le plafond. S'il y avait un nouveau chef dans l'Akatsuki, elle allait être dans de beaux draps, encore. Elle baissa sa tête, dévisageant l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Je suis désolée.. Tu as prévenu les autres ?

_- T'es la première prévenue._

- C'est trop d'honneur. » ironisa-t-elle.

« _Bon je te laisse, je dois prévenir les autres. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau mais en attendant, fait attention à toi !_

- Toi aussi Gaara. »

Puis il coupa. Elle espérant sérieusement que Gaara avait tort même s'il y avait peu de chance. Tout les Jinchûriki étaient en danger, y compris elle. L'Akatsuki savait trop de choses à leurs sujets, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de se faire discret. L'Akastuki avait déjà tué Sanbi, alias Yagura Mizuge*. Elle soupira en repensant à sa mort. Elle était fatiguée, elle réfléchira à tout ça lorsqu'elle aura l'esprit un peu plus clair..

* * *

><p>* C'est une référence à l'arme qu'il utilise dans le mangas, le kusari-gama. Comme je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom de famille.<p>

* Je rêve de conduire une range rover.. Suis-je la seule ?

* Mizuge est un diminutif de Mizukage, inventée par moi x(


End file.
